Crash and Burn
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: Sakura Haruno went to her rich little school, with a boyfriend she loved though didn't know was cheating on her, with her famous aunt as principal. when assigned to be an escort for one of 3 special siblings who were granted access to the school through neither money nor power, how will her ideals change? especially when MrBlunt just goes and states everything wrong with her life.


**Crash and Burn**

Konaha High is one of the most prestigious schools in the world. Its students come from only 3 demographics: The Rich, The Genius, and The Important.

The Mascot was a leaf, nut its players in all sports were impeccable and legendary. The population was spoiled, but they were renowned no less.

The teachers were the best. The students even better.

The campus was the size of two well-off collages. The boarding rooms were 5-star, and the classes some of the most high tech in existence.

The waiting list to get in was longer than the inhabitants of the U.S. as people from around the world aspired to become a student or teacher or even janitor.

The many students of the school were of high standing. Particularly one Sakura Haruno, who had been going to the high school since she was a freshman, and had transferred from Konaha's sister school, a middle school step-up preparation school.

Sakura Haruno was one of two children adopted to the same woman, the adopted Daughter of Tsunade Senju, one of the world's most famous doctors and a very rich woman- who had retired from the hospitals only to be made the principal of the school 2 years later by her lousy brother who didn't want the job, Jiraiya.

At the time Sakura Haruno was just starting middle school, and which the student was shoved into the fancy stepping school to Konaha high.

For the first time ever, Sakura Haruno was given attention and, to Tsunade's surprise, Sakura Haruno turned out to be an extremely intelligent child who was able to easily ace the classes that might have been taught in the legendary high school.

With Sakura Haruno's rich stance, her high intelligence, and the daughter of a world-famous doctor, she was granted her entrance into the high school and promised a spot amongst it before she graduated 7th grade.

Her mother was proud, and that's what Sakura cared about.

…

…

…

Sakura smiled brightly, "Sasuke!" she hurried up to the black haired teenager leaning on the lockers and speaking with a girl with red hair.

The boy with spiked hair, dressed in solid black jeans and some scream band shirt with his open jacket and neck chains, turned to face the pinkette with dark blue, nearly black eyes. "hn?"

She smiled brightly at her boyfriend, apologetically, "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, but I can't come to your game tonight, Mom said I have to meet her this morning and I'll be busy with some task way past the game's start."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, grunting in annoyance. "Tell your mom she's annoying."

Sakura smiled apologetically again, hugging him, "Sorry Sasuke-kun, but I'll see you at the pep rally tomorrow."

Sasuke shared a long look with the red haired girl he had been talking to, muttering, "Yeah… see you then."

Sakura giggled, oblivious, and hurried along the hall for her mother's office.

Not many could understand Sasuke's choice in girlfriend. He was definitely one of the coolest boys. He was smart, he was charming, he didn't care, he was rich, he was the star quarterback, and his dad was the head of the FBI. Sasuke Uchiha could have whoever he wants.

Sakura Haruno was smart, and her mother was rich and the principal of the best school in the world, yes. But Sakura Haruno was not the kind of girl Sasuke Uchiha would have chosen that they could think of.

Not just sporting what she claimed as 'natural' cotton candy hair, Sakura didn't dress like someone in her position. She wore old sweaters and hoodies and non-showy tops with jeans or skinny jeans. Her long hair was always brushed and clean and shiny, but she never curled or straitened or braided or styled it in any way at all. She never wore any jewelry aside from a silver one with a tiny red jewel, a present from Tsunade as a congratulation gift from when she started Konaha High. She wore little make up, just a little clear lip-gloss/chap-stick or eye liner and mascara. She didn't even use purses.

Course, a lot of people knew Sasuke was cheating on Sakura.

Sakura wasn't stupid, but she trusted Sasuke and no one had the heart to tell the friendly, joyful girl about the rumors, so she went on oblivious.

Sakura hummed as the halls started to empty of the students when they all began filling into their first period, finding herself outside the math building she had just exited.

Tsunade had bought Sakura 3 cars over the last 5 years. Sakura didn't like driving two of them, and the third wasn't allowed during class hours Monday-Friday, so they weren't very used.

Sakura typically walked or took her skate board short walks between buildings on the large campus, but when there were large distances to cross, she would catch either the bus or get one of her friends to drop her off. Like how she car pooled with her best friend, Ino, two and from the dorms because they had the same first period and were in the same building last period.

Sakura pulled her board out from where it jutted out of her back, taking off down the side walk with a smile.

Sakura wasn't by definition a tough girl or a skater punk. Yes, she liked hoodies and skate boards and her hair was pink and she didn't wear girly things. But she did like painting her nails and had a hoard of stuffed animals in her dorm room. She WAS a girl.

Skate boarding was just quicker, and fun. Plus, she practiced all the time with her adopted brother when they were both in middle school. She loved her brother, and cherished all the lessons he gave her, so she practiced between class changes by perfecting her grinds and flipping the board or jumping the little ramps people left out for when they went by.

Technically skate boards weren't allowed during the M-F school hours either (nor were bikes, roller skates, etc), but there were a lot of people who ignored that rule, and Tsunade couldn't really care less and so no one was punished for it unless it was over don't or happen inside the buildings.

Sakura kicked off the ramp of a wooden board propped with a chunk of 2-by-4, flipping her board mid air, and chuckling to herself.

She had to swerve around a few people while she absently wondered how the day would be.

Tsunade had told her to be there at her office to escort some sort of 'special case' of students. There was supposed to be 3 of them, and she was going to take one of them to each of their classes all day and then show them to their dorm. Personal tour for a day, and keep in contact to make sure they were doing fine for a few weeks.

She swerved last minute, avoiding a small group, and some girl among them cursed angrily at her. Sakura slowed, smiling apologetically, "sorry, guys!" before kicking off for more speed again, circling around the building to the back door.

She slid the board into her blue-and-black bag, careful not to damage any of her note books or things, stepping in though the back door after using a key to unlock it, out of the cool early autumn air and into the warmth of the hall way.

She walked the hall confidently, unlike the 3 or four nervous kids sitting in chairs waiting to see her mom or one of the disciplinarians. As she walked by his door, Ibiki opened it. He was one of the worst discipliners, but also he was in complication her step-uncle, and in passing she waved brightly, and nodded in return with a slight smirk before waving in his next nervous victim.

Sakura smiled, and then turned the corner at the end of the hall, and two doors down she knocked on her mom's door.

"If it's Sakura, enter." The pinkette giggled, opening and closing the door behind her. She noted her friend, Shikamaru, and the girl in the dorm across from her own, Tenten.

"Hi, shishou!" Saukra chirped, sitting brightly between the pair of students, who smirked at her.

Tsunade sighed, not as amused though she was a little. "Now that you're all here, I have to announce quickly before they show up. These students are not in our demographics- I have been left with the responsibility of making sure they are well looked after by their mother before she passed on, and I am signing them into our school."

Sakura and the other two either gasped or looked insanely shocked. It was very rare for an average person to get into the school; the only person Sakura knew who wasn't rich, famous, or extremely smart was her friend Naruto, and that was because her uncle Jiraiya was watching him because Jiraiya was friends with Naruto's parents before they died.

Tsunade was about to say something else, but a knock on the door interrupted and Shizune, the head nurse, poked in her head. Tsunade was also Tsunade's assistant and Sakura saw her as a sister. She looked apologetic as she announced "the Subaku siblings have arrived."

Tsunade straitened up, "let them enter."

Shizune nodded, and the door opened wide.

The first to enter was a blonde girl with 4 pigtails, and black-brown eyes, dressed in a fitted tube top and shorts with a shawl. She was fanning herself with a little fan with 3 purple spots like she was hot, even though the beginnings of frost were forming in the morning and the leaves were dark and orange or red.

After her followed in a guy with shaggy brunette hair who grinned like an idiot, with dark purple face paint like some weird performer in long cargos with a black T-shirt.

Lastly, a red haired guy with a LOT of guy liner and a tattoo on his fore head while lacking in eyebrows padded in, a blood-red T-shirt, black jacket, and black skinny jeans with chains entered before the door shut.

Sakura gasped when she looked at the blonde girl, "Oh my god, I almost ran over you! I'm so sorry!"

The blonde blinked in surprise at her, then seemed to remember and grinned, "Look, its pinky! No problem its fine."

Tsunade chuckled. "Good to see you've already met. Subaku-sans, id like you to meet Sakura Haruno, my daughter, Shikamaru and Tenten, they will each be one of your guides." Tsunade explained, motioning to each in turn.

Then, motioning to each of the 'new students', Tsunade introduced them. "This is Temari, the eldest sibling and a senior, Kankuro is a junior, and lastly Gaara, a sophomore."

Shikamaru was a senior, Tenten was a junior, and Sakura Haruno was a sophomore, so no one had to be told who their charge to tour was.

Each guide stood up to meet their own, and Sakura smiled brightly at 'Gaara.' "Hi! Sakura Haruno, welcome to Konaha!"

Gaara just glared, and did not speak.

_This is going to fun_. She thought sarcastically, though she held a friendly face as she led him out of the room when Tsunade shooed them out.


End file.
